brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
BIONICLE Comics
The BIONICLE Comics were a series of comics published by the DC Comics Group based on the popular BIONICLE toy line, and made available in LEGO Club Magazine. The entire series was written by Greg Farshtey, and illustrated by various authors. It ran from 2001 to 2010, and was quite popular. In 2004, a volume containing comics 1-15 was released by DC Comics. Starting in 2008, the series was given graphic novel releases by Papercutz that each included multiple issues of the entire series. List of issues Issues published as "BIONICLE": * BIONICLE 1: The Coming of the Toa * BIONICLE 1: The Coming of the Toa - SDCC Edition * BIONICLE 2: Deep into Darkness * BIONICLE 3: Triumph of the Toa * BIONICLE 4: The Bohrok Awake! * BIONICLE 5: To Trap a Tahnok * BIONICLE 6: Into the Nest * BIONICLE 7: What Lurks Below * BIONICLE 8: The End of the Toa? * BIONICLE 9: Divided We Fall * BIONICLE 10: Powerless! * BIONICLE 11: A Matter of Time * BIONICLE 12: Absolute Power * BIONICLE 13: Rise of the Rahkshi! * BIONICLE 14: At Last -- Takanuva! * BIONICLE 15: Secrets and Shadows * BIONICLE 16: Toa Metru! * BIONICLE 17: Disks of Danger * BIONICLE 18: Seeds of Doom * BIONICLE 19: Enemies of Metru Nui * BIONICLE 20: Struggle in the Sky * BIONICLE 21: Dreams of Darkness * BIONICLE 22: Monsters in the Dark * BIONICLE 23: Vengeance of the Visorak * BIONICLE 24: Shadow Play * BIONICLE 25: Birth of the Rahaga * BIONICLE 26: Hanging by a Thread * BIONICLE 27: Fractures Issues published as "Ignition": * BIONICLE Ignition 0 * BIONICLE Ignition 1: If a Universe Ends * BIONICLE Ignition 2: Vengeance of Axonn * BIONICLE Ignition 3: Showdown * BIONICLE Ignition 3: Showdown - SDCC Edition * BIONICLE Ignition 4: A Cold Light Dawns * BIONICLE Ignition 5: In Final Battle * BIONICLE Ignition 6: Web Comic * BIONICLE Ignition 7: Mask of Life, Mask of Doom * BIONICLE Ignition 8: Sea of Darkness * BIONICLE Ignition 9: Battle in the Deep! * BIONICLE Ignition 10: The Death of Mata Nui * BIONICLE Ignition 11: Death of a Hero * BIONICLE Ignition 12: Realm of Fear * BIONICLE Ignition 13: Swamp of Shadows * BIONICLE Ignition 14: Endgame * BIONICLE Ignition 15: Mata Nui Rising Issues published as "Glatorian": * BIONICLE Glatorian 1: Sands of Bara Magna * BIONICLE Glatorian 2: The Fall of Atero * BIONICLE Glatorian 3: A Hero Reborn * BIONICLE Glatorian 4: Before the Storm * BIONICLE Glatorian 5: Valley of Fear * BIONICLE Glatorian 6: All That Glitters * BIONICLE Glatorian 7: Rebirth Papercutz Exclusive * Hydraxon's Tale * Fall and Rise of the Skrall * The Exile's Tale * All Our Sins Remembered List of Graphic Novels * BIONICLE: The Saga of Takanuva! (BIONICLE 1, 9-14) * BIONICLE: Volume 1 (BIONICLE 1-15) * BIONICLE Graphic Novel 1: Rise of the Toa Nuva (BIONICLE 1-8) * BIONICLE Graphic Novel 2: Challenge of the Rahkshi (BIONICLE 9-15) * BIONICLE Graphic Novel 3: City of Legends (BIONICLE 16-21) * BIONICLE Graphic Novel 4: Trial by Fire (BIONICLE 22-27) * BIONICLE Graphic Novel 5: The Battle of Voya Nui (Ignition 1-5) * BIONICLE Graphic Novel 6: The Underwater City (Ignition 6-11) * BIONICLE Graphic Novel 7: Realm of Fear (Ignition 12-15) * BIONICLE Graphic Novel 8: Legends of Bara Magna (3 Exclusive Chapters) * BIONICLE Graphic Novel 9: The Fall of Atero (Glatorian 1-5) * BIONICLE Graphic Novel 10: Power of the Great Beings (Cancelled, would have included Glatorian 6-7 and 3 Exclusive Chapters) Category:Comics Category:BIONICLE Category:Books